


Jimmy, Jack and Johnny

by kashmir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-01
Updated: 2007-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kashmir/pseuds/kashmir





	Jimmy, Jack and Johnny

When Dean turned twenty-one, Sam was seventeen and a junior in high school. For Dean's birthday that year, Sam got Dean a small silver flask with Dean's initials engraved on it.

A little over a year later, when Sam left for Stanford, Dean was going to throw the flask away, pissed at Sam for leaving. Instead, he got drunk the night Sam left, sitting on the hood of the Impala.

After that night, though, he always carried the flask with him, in his inside left jacket pocket. When Sam came back, after Jessica, Dean wordlessly handed him the flask. Sam didn't say anything, just raised his eyebrows and took a swig.

It still doesn't leave Dean's jacket.


End file.
